Speech analysts frequently encounter upfront background noise that causes utterances to be grammatically incorrect. For example, if a customer receives calls an interactive voice response (IVR) application, background noise at the customer's location may cause a delay in processing of the call by the IVR application. Thus, an application that reduces or eliminates speech recognition errors due to background noise may be beneficial.